Ruby of Ghana
by Aishagirl12
Summary: This is an African Spin-off of Elena of Avalor, where we go across the world to see how another princess handles Evil Sorceresses and spirit guides but Africa has a little something extra for it's princess!
1. Chapter 1: The Princess and The Teacher

In the Morning the sun shined on a tiny village it's wooden and granite houses, and in one of them was a girl with dark brown skin, black hair, wearing a sleeveless dark corduroy blue dress, and blue heels. She had curly dark chocolate brown eyes. She was reading to a bunch of kids in a school house.

'The Prince kissed the princess, and they lived, Happily ever after!" The girl chirped, closing the book.

'Aww, I love de tails about princes and princesses!" A girl giggled.

'Another one! Another one!" A boy cried.

The girl nervously laughed.

'Sorry, I don't think Princess Ruby has any time for another Fairy Tail, besides, it's nap time!" The teacher chuckled.

'Awww!" The kids groaned but complied.

'Thank you Miss Angeline, I love them with all my heart but they're like a stampede of cows when they're not satisfied!" Ruby nervously chuckled, scratching her head.

'I know that feeling!" Angeline chuckled.

Ruby chuckled but then stopped, her heart skipping a beat, she lost herself in her mind and saw a dark figure, looking to be a female cackling while performing a spell to cause a roof tile to fall on Angeline, knocking her out, She then gasped and started to sniffle, she wanted to cry but covered her mouth along with the emotion.

'Something wrong your highness?" Angeline asked, concerned by the princesses sudden lost for words.

'Uh...Uh..." She stuttered. 'Oh my gosh! What am I going to do!? If she stays here she could get hurt or knocked out! Maybe even injured! Hey! My vision said it was in here, right!? I'll just get out! Besides! She teaches practically 50 kids a day! I think she probably needs a tiny break!" Ruby thought. 'I'll save you, Miss Angeline!"

'Save me from what?" Angeline asked.

Ruby stuttered, eyes replaced with dots.

'F-From Overexertion! C-C'mon!" Ruby replied, grabbing Miss Angeline's hand. 'You teach like 50 kids a day, you probably need some fresh air!"

'But what about the kids?" Angeline asked.

'Kade!" Ruby called.

'You called, Princess?" Kade asked.

'K-Kade! I-...I told you just to call me Ruby!" Ruby stammered, blushing. 'A-Anyway! Could you watch Miss Angeline's kids? We're going to get some fresh air!"

'Sure! You have a good time in the rainforest!" Kade chirped. 'Just watch out for the, Lions and Tigers! And Bears!"

'Oh my!" Ruby said, sarcastically rolling her eyes.

They both laughed.

'You two have a safe trip!" Kade beamed.

'Bye Kade! Thanks!" Ruby shouted.

'Bye Mister Green! Thanks for volunteering!" Angeline beamed.

'No problem! Don't mention it, Miss A!" Kade chirped.

They went out into the the town, and then to the rainforest,

They saw different animals, Antelopes.

'Aww, You're soooo cute! Don't worry! I won't let anything eat you!" Ruby cooed.

'Out of Respect, Princess Ruby, I don't think that's possible..." Angeline said, nervously.

But then looked surprised when she saw Ruby holding it like a pet.

'What was that, Miss Angeline?" Ruby asked.

'Uh...N-Nothing your highness," Angeline stuttered.

They saw a few lizards.

'Ooh! Girl! Please no! I don't hate them but they waaaay to slimy to touch!" Angeline almost squealed.

'Aww C'mon! They're so cute! Once you get past the slimy part!" Ruby cooed. She then mockingly gasped in horror. 'Miss Angeline! One is on your shoulder!"

'Where!? Where!? Where!? Augh! No! Get it off! Get it off! Get o-o-ff!" Angeline squealed. But then stopped. 'B-...Girl!"

Ruby giggled then chuckled. Her eyes looking like crocodile math sign eyes (u know, These )

'Very funny, Your highness," She chuckled rolling her eyes.

They then went onto a cave and saw an injured baby lion...

'Aww, you poor thing, what happened?" She asked, cautiously approaching him.

He whimpered and backed away limping shaking in fear of the humans hurting him or killing him for fur.

'Hey, I'm not here to hurt you, I'm here to help you, I noticed something hurting right there and wanted to nurse it back to health, please, promise I won't hurt you," Ruby said, softly.

The lion looked at the human's kind eyes, and could see into her soul.

he hesitated but limped to her.

'There we go!" She beamed.

She gently picked him up and up and laid him down.

'Now, try to point those legs up like you're pointing at the sky!" Ruby said, as if she were talking to a kid.

The lion giggled and pointed his legs to sky, until the 3rd one was raised. And his shoulder was bleeding.

'Aww, don't worry, I'll have that fixed up, in no time!" She beamed.

She sat him up and got out the disinfectant wipe.

'She's so good with animals," Angeline thought.

'This might sting, so you might wanna bite on something," Ruby advised.

The lion cub nodded...and bit her finger.

Ruby wanted to scream but didn't want to scare away the young cub so she bit her mouth.

'Y-Yep! My finger is totally what I meant!" Ruby said, strained, here eyes looking like circles outlined in white.

But then she sighed and wiped the wound with the disinfectant.

'Do you have a needle, Miss Angeline? I need it as a makeshift stent until I can have a vent put a real one in," Ruby asked.

'Oh I have a needle...right here!" A male voice happily snapped, as the sound of claws retracting echoed through the cave.

They all jumped.

'Wh-Who was that...?" Ruby asked.

I-I think it was the Lion right behind me, because there are no other males in here!" Angeline squeaked.

'Th-That's not right! L-Lions don't talk! H-How is he talking!?" Ruby asked, becoming more protective of the cub.

'Give me the cub, and you'll walk out in one piece!" The lion purred.

'B-But he's hurt...!" Ruby stuttered becoming more protective of the cub then last time.

'Well then, I guess I'll have to cut up some meat..." He threatened, sharpening his claws, showing his sharp teeth as well.

Ruby briefly gasped and turned around to protect the cub from further injury.

'Miss Angeline! Run!" Ruby shouted, Worrying for her safety as well.

'Leo! Heal!" An elderly woman shouted.

'But Yanna!" He protested.

'Heal or you're sleeping in De Wolf Den tonight!" The elderly woman ordered.

Leo growled but detracted his claws, and sprinted towards Yanna.

Ruby slowly looked around but only saw her silhouette, She sighed with relief and smiled at the cub.

'I'm just glad you're alive, I'm sorry I don't have a stent so we better hurry to that Vet!" Ruby said.

'Do it..." Leo snickered.

'Gladly..." The elderly woman snickered in return.

'Like a cold let the rocks sink low,  
Into a devastating avalanche!  
As they create a rocky show  
Make them drop and block whoever's in there!"

Yanna recited stabbing her stick hard to the ground.

She took it out and smiled a wicked grin.

'A pleasure doing business with you Yans," Leo cackled.

'De Pleasure, is Mein..." The elderly woman snickered.

Ruby gasped and saw that pebbles were falling.

'Uh...Uh oh! We need to get out of here!" Ruby grabbed Angeline and tried to run out with her.

But it was too late...the rocks were piling on and on higher and higher, and the path blocking the exit got thicker. A rock then landed on Angeline, her head beginning to throb in pain, her eyes were rendered useless...her balance decreasing steadily she then Lost her balance and collapsed.

'Oh! No! There's gotta be a way out of here! Miss Angeline what are we gonna d-...M-Miss Angeline...?" She asked slowing turning her head.

She ran back to where she was and gasped when she saw Miss Angeline had collapsed.

'Miss Angeline!" She cried, sprinting.

She rushed to the woman and patted her face, she didn't move a single muscle.

'C-Come on, Miss Angeline! Please wake up!" Ruby began to beg.

She then lifted the woman's head,She caressed her cheek again.

'Please wake up," Ruby began to beg more urgently.

Not a single inch moved.

She then lifted the older woman off the ground a little and gently shook her.

'Miss Angeline? You okay!? Please wake up! C'mon! Stay with me!" Ruby begged. 'Oh...No...I think she has a concussion! If she stays asleep any longer, she'll die! Don't worry Miss Angeline, we won't be here for long, I'll find a way out of here, and I won't let you die!" Ruby declared in her mind.

'That's a Promise..."


	2. Chapter 2: The Princess & The Teacher P2

Ruby laid the older woman down gently and ran towards the rocks, she tried pushing them, but that didn't work.

She then punched the rocks, that only made her fist sore.

'Man...There's gotta be a way out of here! If we stay here Miss...  
Miss Angeline will die!" Ruby rambled, worriedly.

She then lifted the older woman off the uground a little and gently shook her again.

'Miss Angeline! Wake up! Please...I don't want you to die...or slip into a coma..." Ruby muttered before shedding a few tears.

She then saw a rock as big as her hand and picked it up, throwing it at the other rocks.

'Well that didn't work..." Ruby muttered.

Ruby sat the older woman up against the wall and tried pushing the rock with speed...it worked...push one and almost had another break her hands but the lion cub she helped jumped off the wall sunk his teeth into her dress and let gravity do the rest, pulling her away from the falling rock.

'Phew! Thanks little buddy! Nice sa-..." She beamed by then remembered his broken shoulder and gasped. 'But your shoulder! What if it never gets healed! What if it just stays broken!? What if it gets a deformity!? What if!? What if-..!?"

'I'll be fine!" The lion cub said.

'You know what? You're right! You'll be-...wait!" She said, looking at the cub and then looking back.

Outside the cave...

Their was a scream.

Inside the cave...

'Aye, Aye, Aye, Scream louder! Please! I don't think the dead heard you!" The cub sarcastically exclaimed.

'This is it! I'm going nuts! I just heard a lion cub talk! Their gonna take me to the nut house in America! I'm too young for the nuthouse!" Ruby childishly whined, puppy eyes and fake anime tears gracing her face.

She was In the fetal position.

'Really Woman!? Okay, look in my throat! Do you see a voice chip in this throat!?" The cub asked, sassily.

Ruby crawled to the cub and carefully looked in his mouth,

'N-No voice chip..." She stammered.

'Which means..." The cub said, building up excitement.

'I'm really going nuts!" Ruby whined, going back into the same position and face she had before.

The cub groaned.

'Oyvey! This is hopeless!" The cub moaned. 'I've gotta say something that'll convince her she's not delusional!"

Then he got an idea.

'U-Uh, Are you the offspring of a villager? The daughter of someone who makes dresses?" The lion cub asked.

Ruby raised her head and slowly looked at him.

'Y-You actually talk!" Ruby said, with disbelief.

The cub playfully scoffed and nodded.

Ruby got excited and lifted the cub, spinning around.

'You talk! You talk! Wait, You talk? How do you talk...?" Ruby asked.

She hugged the cub a bit tight

'Man, I thought you were going to say you lost your memory or something!" The lion cub chuckled.'I'm from a tribe of shapeshifting animals Called the Ghobrians...we're able to shapeshift into many forms, even humans we want,"

'O-Oh, That's pretty cool! I guess!" Ruby nervously laughed.

'S-So, Can you not cut my oxygen supply or break my shoulder twice?" The cub asked, nervously laughing.

'Uh-Oh! Sorry!" Ruby yelped. 'You okay?"

'Yeah, I'll be fine," The cub replied. 'Who's the lady in the business suit?"

Ruby gasped and sprinted to Miss Angeline, she lifted her head and her abdomen.

'This is...Miss Angeline...she's a friend," Ruby stammered sadly.

'What happened?" The cub asked, concerned.

'She got a concussion, and I'm scared if we don't get out quick she'll stay asleep forever," Ruby replied expressing her concerns as well.

'Ooh! Like sleeping beauty!" The cub wondered.

Ruby looked at him.

'Oh, Not the time or place, sorry," He said, lowering his ears.

Ruby sighed.

'It's fine," Ruby replied.

'I can try to bust us out!" The lion cub said, excited as he leaped.

Ruby gasped with delight.

'How?" Ruby asked.

'I can shapeshift into a unicorn and kick the rocks out of the way!" The Lion cub replied.

'Not a bad idea! Then we'll be able to get her out in time!" Ruby responded, excited.

The lion cub shapeshifted into a Unicorn and charged at the rocks, then kicked them,...

But they didn't budge,

Ruby sported a sweatdrop.

'Uh...Why aren't they moving...?" Ruby asked.

The cave started shaking.

'Something's moving! But it's not the rocks!" The lion cub exclaimed.

The cave shook and a rock was close to falling on Miss Angeline, Ruby yelped and hugged Miss Angeline clinging to her to protect her from a second concussion. The lion cub that was shapeshifted into a unicorn, frantically yelped and galloped towards the rock, kicking it away from Ruby and Miss Angeline's direction.

Ruby slowly lifted her head and peaked at the top of the cave, she sighed with relief when she saw that nothing was falling.

'Thank goodness..." Ruby said, relieved.

'I kicked it out of the way so you wouldn't get a concussion," The cub replied.

'Thanks!" Ruby beamed.

'No problem,It's the least I could do." The lion cub chirped.'..after almost causing it in the first place..." He sighed, shapeshifting back into his regular form.

Ruby laid Miss Angeline tenderly back down, and op walked towards the lion cub.

'C'mon, It's not your fault, Atleast you tried," Ruby consoled.

'Is she a teacher?" The lion cub asked.

'Yeah," Ruby answered.

'Are you a teacher as well?" The lion cub asked.

Ruby went over to Miss Angeline and held her up again.

'Yeah, she taught me all I know about teaching," Ruby sighed, reminiscing.

The Lion Cub sighed but smiled.

'Okay, Before this becomes any more hopeless, How about I give you powers!?" A voice asked.

'Yeah! Po-...! Wait!" She said, hesitantly slowing turning to a Tiger that looked like a spirit.

'Aye Aye Aye," The lion cub moaned. 'You might wanna cover your ears Amigo," He advised.

The Spirit Tiger gave an "Ok" look and covered his ears.

A scream from Ruby echoed within and out the cave.

She was in the fetal position.

'Now I've really lost it..." Ruby childishly squeaked.

'What's her deal? She acts like she's never seen a spirit before!" The tiger asked.

'Because I haven't!" Ruby shouted.

'You gotta show her proof that you're real or she won't believe you..." The lion cub said.

'Oh...Uh...did your father ever tell you any stories about spirits?" The Tiger Spirit asked.

'I-...I guess so...He told me spirits existed but...I...stopped believing when I got a certain age...I guess..." Ruby said, hesitantly.

Ruby slowly got up and slowly walked over to the Spirit Tiger and tried to touch him. She moved her hand and it went through him.

She shuddered.

'My hand feels tingly!" Ruby said, astonished.

'Yeah, That's what a spirit feels like!" The Spirit Tiger beamed.

'Oh my gosh! You are real!" Ruby realized.

'Well, Duh! Ya think!?" The Spirit Tiger chuckled.

Ruby nervously chuckled.

'S-So...Powers?" Ruby asked, clinging to Miss Angeline.

* * *

With the Royal Family...

'FIND MY DAUGHTER!" King Tutu practically roared with a mix of worry and anger.

The mine workers yelped, shook with fear and some almost fainted.

'Y-Yes your Majesty! We won't leave a single stone unturned!" A mine worker replied, shaking.

'You better not...Because if you don't find MY DAUGHTER BY DAYBREAK! I'll make sure you MEN are never able to Show YOUR FACES IN THIS VILLAGE-...NO, I'LL MAKE SURE YOU'RE NEVER ABLE TO SHOW YOUR FACES IN THIS KINGDOM AGAIN!" He roared, angrily, his African accent making his declaration even more scary.

The mine workers sped to the door like their lives depended on it!

The mine workers were also African American, Accept for one...

'You! Young man! Where are you from?" He asked.

'A-...A-...Avalor...Your Majesty," The young man answered.

'Hmm...Avalor is pretty far from Ghana young man...How did you get from Avalor to Ghana?" The King asked, curiously.

'I shoveled my way here..." The young man responded his Hispanic accent shining through.

The king gave him a questioning, confused look.

'Out of respect, Please do not ask..." The young man pleaded.

'I will not...just please find my daughter..." The king urged.

'I will sir," The young man complied.

The young man walked out the castle doors with dignity and bravery, his head held high.

The mine workers looked everywhere LITERALLY never leaving a stone unturned.

When the young man saw one of the mine worker lifting a stone, he facepalmed.

'You meant that literally!?" He asked.

The mine worker just nodded his head so much you'd be surprised if it didn't fall of his shoulders.

'Aye, Aye, Aye," He said, groaning.

The young man then heard a scream he jumped, his heart starting to beat against his chest as he yelped.

'Wait, That sounds like it's coming from the cave!" The young man said to himself. 'Men! The cave!"

'But Sir, The King said not to leave stone untur-..." A mine worker scaredly protested.

'I don't care! Just follow me to the cave!" The young man shouted with irritation.

The mine workers jumped and ran after him.

They ran with all the strength their legs could muster.

* * *

With Ruby...

'What's a Charm?" Ruby asked.

'It's an Ancient Item that can give you magic powers, But in the wrong hands, It can be very dangerous...Are you sure you want this responsibility princesa?" The Tiger Spirit explained, then asked.

Ruby thought about it, then took a deep breath, she looked at the heart shaped charm.

'Yes, If it'll get Miss Angeline and I out of here, I never want this to happen to her and anyone again..." Ruby replied.

The Tiger Spirit slowly gave her the charm as it shined brightly for her.

'Woah..." She said, amazed. 'S-So what do I say?"

'You say, Charm, Awaken!" The Tiger Spirit replied.

'Okay," Ruby agreed. **'Charm Awaken!"**

 **Ruby got taller as the heart charm turned into a small necklace that floated on her neck, she spun around as her dress turned into a shoulderless dress top that went to her hips with bubblesque handless gloves appeared on her arms and bubble-esque below-the-knee leg warmers appeared on her legs with the last parts being wrist bands and leg bands along with light blue slippers. Her hair now putting itself in a ponytail.**

She floated down and stared amazed and astonished at her light blue outfit.

'W-Woah...I-...I love it!" Ruby said, slightly dazed.

'Now say, Weapon!" The Tiger Spirit replied.

'Weapon!" Ruby shouted.

Magic surrounded above her and made a short wand with a heart on it.

'A wand?" Ruby asked. 'Wand...Awaken?"

The wand radiated with magic as fist sprouted from it, Ruby yelped her eyes turning to white disks outlined in black and doged the fist but...unfortunatelty the tiger spirit wasn't as flexible.

Their was a Thok!

'D'ah!" Ruby yelped.

Ruby ran to the Spirit Tiger, she was behind him.

'Oh C'mon! Don't you pass out on me too!" Ruby frantically yelped. 'Are you okay!?"

The tiger shook it's head and rubbed it's head.

'That fist packed quite a punch!" The Spirit Tiger chuckled.

'But you're a spirit! You don't do physical contact!" Ruby frantically replied.

'Accept against magic!" The Spirit Tiger nervously responded.

Ruby sighed.

'What am I gonna do with you two?" She asked.

'Okay you have a name, Lion Cub?" Ruby asked.

'Asim!" The lion cub answered.

Asim (Uh•seem)

'Nice to meet you, Asim! I'm Ruby! Nice to meet you!" Ruby replied.

Ruby shook his paw.

'Uh, Was that my only chance?" Ruby asked.

'Oh! Great Googly No! That was just your first chance! You have 3 chances!" The spirit tiger replied.

'Oh! That's great!" Ruby beamed.

* * *

They arrived at the cave and grabbed the biggest rock they could find, putting it in a big slingshot and pulled it back.

* * *

'Now Concentrate all your power and focus on what you want to punch, Okay?" The Spirit Tiger asked.

'Okay," Ruby complied.

I must think of my friends!

Kade!

My Family!

Mary! Miss Angeline!

the magic got stronger and the others behind her cheered her on as the fist punched through the rocks!.

Though at the same time the rock hit the rocks the same time the fist did.

Ruby breifly hyperventilated with joy.

'It worked! It worked! IT WORKED!" She shouted excited.

She hugged the little lion cub and smiled at The Spirit Tiger and he smiled.

'Charm Hibernate," She whispered.

She detransformed back into her dress.

She then breifly gasped.

'Miss Angeline!" She said, rushing to Miss Angeline.

Her worry and adrenaline gave her enough strength to lift Miss Angeline of the ground.

(Okay, P-Put the Pitchforks and Torches down people, L-Let me explain! Miss Angeline is a pretty chubby woman, If you're DC Comics fan, You'll surely remember Amanda Waller from DC Comics or Animation, For some reason she looks like if Amanda Waller had a Nicer and more nurturing and Patient Twin, who instead of being an agent or secretary or whatever, she wanted to be a teacher, So No, I'm NOT Calling Miss Angeline fat or overweight THAT would be rude and against my race because I am Black myself so that would also be an insult to myself and other African Americans some are skinny, some are chubby and some are like 6 feet tall while others are as short as a short as a tall tree stump, Okay, The point I'm trying to make is that not everyone in my story are going to be skinny as stick super models that's just not the real world, Noone's going to look the same okay, So that's why Ruby is 5 foot 6 and has a burly build and Miss Angeline has a chubby build, I want my story to have good diversity and hopefully this is a good start so, please don't burn me at the stakes.)

Ruby scooped Miss Angeline into her arms, cradling her head.

'Help! She needs help! She was knocked unconscious and I'm afraid she won't wake up for a very long time if we don't get her to the Kingdom's Nurse!" Ruby said, frantically.

'What? Princesa?" The young man asked.

'That doesn't matter! SHE Matters! She will die if she doesn't get to a nurses room! Please don't worry about me! Please!" Ruby frantically replied.

The young man was hesitant but then complied.

'Okay Princesa," The young man complied, carrying Miss Angeline In his arms now.

'Thank you," Ruby panted.

Ruby crouched over with exhaust and gripped to her knees.

'Are you okay, Princesa?" The young man asked.

'I'm-...Fine...Just...Tired..." Ruby panted.

Her legs felt shakey and achy. She almost fell to her knees but Kade who had just arrived slipped her arms around his shoulder and gripped onto her waist.

'You're gonna make it, Ruby!" Kade said in an encouraging tone. 'Don't drop dead on me, Rubes!" He joked.

Ruby softly chuckled.

As the Young Man took Miss Angeline the Kingdom's Nurse, Kade helped Ruby follow.

'You got a name Spirit Tiger?" Ruby asked in a tired but happy tone.

'Lilo Princesa," Lilo replied.

'Well, Thank you Lilo," Ruby softly responded.

Lilo mouthed: 'No problem, Ruby,"


	3. Chapter 3: The Princess & The Teacher P3

Ruby's eyes were heavy but she slowly opened them anyway.

She then suddenly stood up and gasped.

'Where's Miss Angeline!?" Ruby asked out of worry.

Her knees buckled as Kade, alarmed, Kept her from falling.

'Woah! Slow Down! Calm down, You just woke up," Kade said.

'Okay, Sorry, I'm just worried I-..." Ruby replied.

'Oh! It's no problem! I'm sure she'll be fine! We humans have a pretty thick skull!" Kade said, hitting his fist against it head as if it were a door.

Ruby giggled.

A nurse came...In a small package.

'Uh...E-Excuse me...Is your mom here with you?" Ruby asked, her and Kade's eyes turning to mere dots.

'Not exactly, Her and the rest of my family are in America, I'm actually one of the Nurses here," The young girl said, her tone reeking of intelligence.

Ruby and Kade's mouths dropped, gaping with shock their eyes looking like disks outlined in black.

'Heh, Classic reaction from the adult population these days," The young girl said, unfazed by Kade and Ruby's reaction.

'O-Okay..." Ruby replied before her face just stuck with the eyes outlined in black.

'Anyway, Are you looking for a..." She said, flipping a paper on a clipboard. 'Miss Angeline?"

Ruby face turned back to normal.

'Oh! Yes! Is she okay? Did she make it!?" Ruby asked, anxiously.

'Do not worry, Princess she is alive and well, She suffered but just a mild concussion," The young girl replied.

Ruby breathed a sigh of relief.

'Thank goodness!" Ruby replied.

'Where is she?" Kade asked.

'In room 24," The young girl responded.

She heard moaning and came in to see her sleep, she sat on her bed.

 _I wish that we could do it over again..._

 _Every smile, Every Tear, Every Part._

 _And I know which in ever it lands,_

 _Safe inside our hearts._

 _So let's move and never let go_

 _As we take these steps on the road,_

 _Whatever we be, I remember you,_

 _So Remember Me,_

 _Remember me! And I'll, Be there!_

 _(And you'll be there!)_

 _Remember me! When you, Feel lost!_

 _All they way!_

 _And I know with one magic touch,_

 _It can all reappear!_

 _Whenever you need, A good memory_

 _Remember Me!_

Miss Angeline moaned and started to wake up.

Ruby gasped.

'Miss Angeline!" Ruby almost shouted.

Ruby helped her sit up.

'Are you okay?" Ruby asked.

'A bit of a headache, but I'll be fine Darling," Miss Angeline replied.

'Thank goodness, I'm so glad you're okay!" Ruby beamed.

'You should sing in the talent show, Dear, You have a pretty singing voice," Miss Angeline commented.

Ruby blushed.

'Y-You heard me sing?" Ruby asked, a bit surprised.

'Yeah," Miss Angeline responded.

'I don't know..." Ruby said, uncertain.

'Think about it," Miss Angeline replied.

'Okay, I'll think about it," Ruby sighed.

'Okay Here are some concussion questions I'm supposed to ask you,"Ruby said.

'Okay...Shoot," Miss Angeline replied, confused.

'What is your full name?" Ruby asked.

'Angeline Kiara Maller," Miss Angeline answered.

'Who is the Current King of Africa?" Ruby asked.

'King Tutu," Miss Angeline almost chuckled.

'I see you still have your sense of humor," Ruby joked.

'Who is the African Goddess of Love?" Ruby asked.

'Oshun," Miss Angeline answered. 'Am I going to stay here forever?"

'No! I'm sure you'll be out in a day or 2!" Ruby answered.

'Who's gonna take my place?" Miss Angeline asked.

'Me and Kade can handle a few more kids! We'll be fine!" Ruby chirped.

'What's going to happen if it becomes too much for you?" Miss Angeline asked, worriedly.

Ruby sighed but softly smiled.

'Miss Angeline..."

 _Their are so many new days up ahead!_

 _And I'm Excited to see all of them!_

 _So please don't just to unwind!_

 _Just close your eyes and..._

 _Remember to...have faith, in us!_

 _We'll get the job done!_

 _Remember to not worry your heart!_

 _We'll all be fine!_

 _And I know in just a day or two,_

 _We'll have what we need!_

 _Whenever you need a good memory_

 _Remember us!_

'Okay, Your little song has convinced me, but try to be a bit more stern with them okay? I don't want you and Kade to be walking Doormats," Miss Angeline instructed.

'You can count on it," Ruby replied, smiling as she took Miss Angeline's hand into hers.

'Thank you, You didn't have to do this," Miss Angeline responded.

'But I wanted to, You just re-...uh, relax and recover okay?" Ruby asked.

'Okay," Miss Angeline replied, smiling.


End file.
